


Mastermind Shuichi

by Leavah



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Ending, Bad Flirting, Blood and Gore, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Only the first death is changed - Freeform, Or Is It?, Spoilers, everything else is normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavah/pseuds/Leavah
Summary: * DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED DRv3! *In the scenario of Shuichi Saihara being the mastermind, how would Danganronpa's 53rd killing game proceed?Inspiration taken from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCDqhedi_Ys&list=LLNJ1hbtj21S8MaWSEgS5uvw&index=29
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 19





	Mastermind Shuichi

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED DRv3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: #154
> 
> [Name/: •×Δ■/]
> 
> [Ultimate/: Detective/]
> 
> ᴳ ᴱ ᴺ ᴱ ᴿ ᴬ ᵀ ᴵ ᴺ ᴳ . . .

**[Location: Unknown]**   
**[Time: Unknown]**

ᴸ ᴼ ᴬ ᴰ ᴵ ᴺ ᴳ (⅕) ...

Their vision was blurred - obstructed by darkness, an uncomfortable one at that. The smell was absolutely horrid - a combination of mould, dampened soil and a foul toilet-like odor, also was that... a whiff of a wood scent? On the ground beneath was a few grass strands and a small puddle of a liquid of some sort...

•×Δ■'s eyelids fluttered for a moment, cringing at the smell, before tightening shut. They made an attempt to batter away whatever the smell was by waving their hand about in front but instead made contact with something sharp. It seems he was confound in a locker of some sort. That would explain the sharpness they felt; they skimmed their hand harshly against a metal opening of the locker. That one opening acted as a window for them. 

What it didn't explain was how they ended up inside a locker in the first place. 

There wasn't enough light for •×Δ■ to properly gather their bearings. Instead, they opted for testing to see if they were all in one piece. Each and every one of their muscles were normal. No unorthodox or abnormal occurrences about them. Oh, but their trousers were slightly wet around the crotch region. •×Δ■ hopped on one leg once they realised what the liquid on the ground was and what that same liquid was doing trickling down their leg. Subsequently, •×Δ■ crashed their head against the top of the locker. They winced in pain but also chuckled nervously at their level of clumsiness.

"Wha-?" 

The sound of somebody else's voice neighbouring their own whipped •×Δ■'s attention back onto the matter at hand. How embarrassing would it be for them to be seen at the moment? Not only being helplessly trapped within a tight fitted locker but also having peed themself for a forgotten reason? Suddenly •×Δ■ halted all movement from inside the locker. 

"Hey! W-Who's there?!" 

It sounded like a girl's voice. A rather sweet sounding one at that. She, too, seemed like she was unaware of the situation at hand - at least, outside of the locker. 

ᴸ ᴼ ᴬ ᴰ ᴵ ᴺ ᴳ (⅖) ...

•×Δ■ felt a pain in h̸̬̓ȉ̷̭͈̾͋s̵̼͚̺̽ head. H̵̢̺̥̞̓̊ë̴̦́̓ reached to rub it a little but accidently caught ḩ̸̳̓̑̆i̸̩̔s̶̱̟̝̊̀ elbow stuck on the locker's door. Both h̸̭̊i̶͕m̴̧͛s̴̪̚ȇ̸̪l̶̪̃f̴̱͌ and the locker teatered back and forth before slowly and awkwardly toppling forward and slamming against the cold, hard ground, startling both h̶̪̚i̶̝͌m̸̹̅s̷̙͠e̸͍̿ļ̵̃f̸̗̆ and the girl nearby. She let out an abrupt yelp, jumping to the side and softly landing in a puddle. She gawked down in what her feet had touched but took another few steps back when she realised the locker door and sprung open on contact. 

ᴸ ᴼ ᴬ ᴰ ᴵ ᴺ ᴳ (⅗) ...

S̸̗̚͝h̸̝̦̫̝̓̆̈̊ú̶̫͕͎́̄̇ỉ̸̛͕͓̲c̵̺̺̀͛̐ẖ̸̽ḯ̶͕͍ ̶̡̝͈͊͝ gasped as his face crashed onto the ground. Thankfully his breath grew shallow once he realised that he was now free from the confinement of a locker. S̵̭͔̺̃̅̕h̶̡̫̱͔̎͝ṳ̴͆̉͌i̴̺̼̿̌̇c̴̮͚̦̉̾h̷̰̽̎ȋ̴̼͓̺́'̴̧̦̤̃̆̔s̸̜͛ͅ ̵̼̾ hat bounced off his head and straight into a mess of grass beside him. He lay on the ground with his arms sprawled out in front of him. His muscles hurt after that one. 

The girl let out a louder gasp and coiled herself into one of the corners of the room. She physically held herself together by cradling her body in her own arms. 

S̶̠̹͋̌h̷̡̯̰̚u̵͓͋̈̇i̷̳͊͒̕c̴͎͖̐͒h̵̪̱̙͐͘î̶͇̣͛ , however, groaned at the pain. In the process of lifting himself up, he spread out his legs and leaned on his hands and knees. Not long after, did one of his hands rush down to his trousers to cover a certain patch of damp clothing. His head swung back to the locker for confirmation of what exactly that liquid was and he heavily sighed. S̷̨̟̟͝ȟ̸̨̜̰͝u̷̜̮̾̑ȋ̴̲̃c̷̺̎͌h̵̼̫̖̓͗i̵̧̛̬̠ reached for his hat and used it to cover his spillage as he stood up. 

"W-Where...?" S̸h̸u̸i̴c̴h̴i̸ knew what he wanted to ask but couldn't quite formulate the question with his own mouth. "Who are you!?" He blurted out, nervously yet angrily too.   
"C-Calm down!" The girl attempted to reassure, "I wanted to ask the same thing too! I have no idea where I am or how I ended up here..." 

Upon further inspection, S̷̜͝h̸̲̐̄ȗ̷̪͍̋i̵͔̅̈́c̶͈̐h̴͔͈̓͝ǐ̶̠̝ took in the girl's details. She was an utterly beautiful specimen, blonde medium length hair reaching just below her shoulders and delicately decorated with 6 white hairpins, a navy high school sailor uniform tied together by a single, large red bow on her chest, a matching plain navy skirt which swayed along the draft emitting throughout the unsettling room anf, of course, black knee-high socks with plain black school shoes. 

Her glowing deep purple eyes stared holes through Ş̷̡̿̐͝ḧ̴̙́̋u̶̧͚̺͝i̷͎͓̓͛͜c̵̻͈̓͒͜ḧ̷̙̗̟̈́̊i̶̞͆̈́̚'̸̮̻̐̚s̸̪͔͑̆ unsterdy body. 

"M-My name is Kaede Akamatsu... I'm a high school student." She felt the need to clarify in order to be on the same sort of terms as S̵͔͂h̵̫͌u̶̬̒i̵̻̔c̴̫̃h̷̖̋i̵̧͝ . 

ᴸ ᴼ ᴬ ᴰ ᴵ ᴺ ᴳ (⅘) ...

He returned her unusually calm introduction with his own, "...My name is Shuichi Saihara." 

The timid boy's face was covered by uneven strands of short and messy, grey-ish black hair. He quickly adjusted his plain but matching back uniform as soon as his mind told him that he was in the presence of a girl and that he needed to straighten himself out. Shuichi's school blazer consisted of a neatly fitted and neatly pressed overlay, decorated with white buttons at both his sleeves and the connecting fabric. Thankfully the patch on his trousers were completely unnoticeable due to the trouser's matching black shade. His shoes were a little tampered and beaten up but still managed to expressed its black and white texture. And, of course, Shuichi's hat was mainly black with three white stripes at the back of it. "...I'm also a high school student," he felt the need to add in order to clear the air between them.

Shuichi didn't consider himself as anything as soon as he laid his eyes upon Kaede. He considered himself a little plain. The most mysterious thing about him was his black and white hat and the way it covered his ~~dead~~ grey eyes. 

"D-Did you also wake up with no memory of what's going on..?" Kaede broke him out of his trance. She walked a little closer to inspect the poor boy for herself, her mind unsure whether to render him suspicious or not.   
"Yes. My mind is hazy, no matter how hard I try to think."   
"Ah, me too!" Kaede sounded gleeful, completely catching Shuichi off guard with her high spirits, "Actually... the more I try to think, the more my head hurts." 

After exchanging a few words with each other, they both shared a moment of silence together by glancing around the room. It was a classroom. A mouldy one, at that. Akamatsu was afraid to touch anything because she wasn't too keen on handling such a dirty looking scene in front of her. On the other hand, Shuichi set to work. He crouched to check underneath desks, chairs, atop of cupboards, inside neighbouring lockers and finally the teacher's desk. 

Behind the teacher's desk was a highly unnerving digital whiteboard screen which was emitting a green static visual. It appeared to be switched on, but not in use. Above the digital whiteboard was yet another screen but it was significantly smaller. He assumed it would act as an additional monitor. That meant that maybe they should be expecting an announcement of some sort to begin playing in a moment. That said, Shuichi mentally noted how there weren't any cameras present. That - or he wasn't able to find any within his reach. 

It truly was unnerving. Shuichi didn't know that he was found staring at it, almost hypnotised by its projection, until Kaede broke him from his spell once again. She playfully placed her arms behind her back and tip-toed closer to the would-be detective in training. Once she was close enough, she whispered his name into his ear and he jumped back to life. He stepped away with a yelp and a shiver was sent down his spine. Kaede let out a soft giggle. 

"How... are you so calm? I-I-In a situation like this, I mean..." Shuichi stumbled on his words in case he unintentionally offended Kaede in any way.   
Instead, she tip-toed a little closer to him again and gave him a wink and a weak smile. "There's no time to be down in the dumps! We have to stay positive so that we can get out of here in good spirits. That way, nobody will drag anybody down."  
"Ah..." 

Shuichi envied her. He was envious of her will to strive and do great things purely on positivity. She radiated such an elegant and heartwarming presence that Shuichi was now entranced by. He found himself fantasizing over the girl he had just met. 

Shuichi shook himself out of it. 

"We shouldn't stay here, let's look for a way out," he gathered his bearings. Kaede nodded and followed behind him. Her t̴͕̚r̷͘͜ų̸́s̶̲̋ẗ̶̫́ in him was already sky-high. 

Almost practically hand in hand, Shuichi reluctantly opened the classroom door but peeped his head out before properly leaving. He peered left and right and to his avail, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He sighed in relief and took a step outside with Kaede closely following behind. 

The corridors - or what seemed like corridors - consisted of the same mossy like appearance as the classroom. The only exception was that it felt and looked like they were inside of a gigantic greenhouse. There were wires scattered all over the floor, Shuichi would often remind Kaede to watch her step. The grass outside of the classroom, however, seemed more lifelike than inside the room they were previously in. They were much brighter and much more springy whereas the classroom's grass features look a little trampled and dull. One would argue that it was in fact the greenhouse effect which was the cause of the lively plantlife growing everywhere. 

They two students turned a corner and to their surprise, they stumbled across some sort of wall. 

"A c-cage. No... a wall?" To be fair, neither of them were quite sure what they were gawking at. What they had set their sights upon was a tall barricade of some sort. It intimidatingly towered over them at a dangerous height. Beyond the 'wall' were some faint streaks of sunlight. The sun seemed to be at its early stages of setting - that little piece of information gave Shuichi some idea of how long they may or may not have been unconscious for. It would make sense for kidnap somebody during the night and then have them be interactive fresh on a new day... _Not that he would know, of course._

A tug of his sleeve pulled him away from his thoughts, "H-Hey, Saihara..."   
"H-Huh? What's..." Shuichi's words were lost when he turned around to stare at what Kaede was pointing at. "...up?" 

There was a huge piece of machinery which looked completely out of place in comparison to the general area. One of its lights were switched on however the machine itself remained immobile. 

"Akamatsu... we'd better go, before anything happens." 

Shuichi turned back around and froze in place. Another one of those machines had appeared behind them, cornering them from any means of escape. Kaede released a yelp which she tried to mask by covering her mouth. She, too, froze in place out of pure fear. 

"FOUND YOU!!" The machine emitted an unrecognisably harsh and aggressive sounding voice. Kaede noticed Shuichi was cowering in fear beside her and instinctively reached to hold his hand. He returned the tight grip. 

As if on cue, Kaede darted into one of the rooms, unknowing who or what could be lurking inside, with Shuichi following right behind. As soon as they left the corridor, the stationary machine activated itself and fled the scene. 

Kaede and Shuichi ran through as many doors as they could, so long as though they wouldn't be anywhere near those robots. They didn't come across any staircases leading to a lower floor so they assumed that they were on the lowest floor already. The two students ended up taking a break from all the running at the next turn they came across. 

Kaede leaned on Shuichi for physical support while Shuichi settled on one of the outstanding railings which just so happened to be here. These two weren't the type one would find exhausting their stamina frequently but they gathered that they must have travelled far enough to lose the machine since they couldn't hear any significant movements besides from their own. That said, they never actually heard the initial one creep up behind them in the first place. 

Once this thought submerged through Shuichi's mind for even a split second, he grabbed Kaede and ushered her away from their location immediately. He couldn't properly formulate a reason why because he was still out of breath. Regardless, Kaede complied. She glanced up at the timid boy next to her and gave him a weak smile between her rough panting. 

And so, they turned another corner and to nobody's surprise, there was another one of those giant machines blocking their pathway. It seemed to be pushing them to head in a certain direction, Shuichi noticed. In this particular area, there were many unusual looking doors and all of them had been locked, continuing to block the students' paths. One door which Kaede couldn't keep her eyes off was a red door decorated by black paint blotches. While Shuichi would lead the way with their hands and fingers intertwined, Kaede couldn't help but glance back at the door which caught her attention. 

Thee students couldn't tell how many of those machines were following them. So far, they could only officially count that two were present and weren't sure if it were only two machines cornering their escape or multiple ones they didn't know about. 

Nevertheless, Shuichi and Kaede were directed to a room with double doors. A gymnasium, they concluded through the process of elimination plus their knowledge on the layout of school grounds. 

Shuichi was the first to place his hand on the door handle but paused. Kaede placed her hand atop his, gave him a wink and a gleeful smile before pushing open the doors with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO THE WAY I HAD TO POST THIS BC IT WOULD'VE BEEN DELETED BY AO3 LMAOOASDCFGHJ  
> Anyways hey hey hey, I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story but sadly I will NOT be updating this until I finish my Dabi (BnHA) fic, sorry! I want to keep all my focus on one thing before I move onto the next. I typed this one up I couldn't bare to lose this amazing idea. Stay tuned though! I expect this story to be very long (maybe the longest out of all my stories) <3 
> 
> Stay safe my beauties ♥


End file.
